A New Wave of Existence
by Urobolus X
Summary: This is my second Fic. It is an original Xenogears Fic. Please, Read and Review. Hope you enjoy it!


===================  
A New Wave of Existence  
By: Urobolus X  
===================  
  
Disclaimer: Xenogears is in no way affiliated with myself. I do not own Xenogears or it's parts in any which way. Xenogears is copyright Squaresoft Inc.  
  
A/N: This Fic may come up in a wrong way. If you have a smaller monitor, please, maximize it to the fullest extent. If it is still troublesome, try to bare with it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the Fic.  
  
Prologue: Twenty-five years ago on the continent of Ignas, a battle took place in which the likes of man has yet to see. A battle between the beginning and the end. A wide array of injustice was put forth into this known continent, and continued into the future years. The defeat of oneself, Deus, was of an everlasting ascending into the portal of reality. In that battle stood a figure, a figure of a man, a figure named Fei. A young and charismatic boy that grew up in the friendly village of Lahan. Though he wasn't born here, he was put into the hands of a couple. Along this soon 'rough' path, he came across many people that devoted themselves to helping Fei. One of which was Elyham Van Houten. A young girl found in Blackmoon Forest on the outskirts of Lahan. The others were named Citan Uzuki, Bartholomew Fatima, Billy Lee Black, Ricardo Banderas, Maria Balthazar, Emeralda Kasim, and a being named Chu-Chu. Each had a passion, a goal, a mindset. There friendships would not last forever, unfortunately, and the bunch split off to take 'a different path.' Nobody knows where exactly they each sought after, but it was apparant that they went the way their mind told them. Now, our story unwinds a bit, to a young boy named Zacharias and his friend, Zaer Peak. The boys grew up in the village of Dazil. Just past the growing forest, and in the desert sands of Aveh. They both enjoyed various things and had qualities unlike many. Both were brave, smart, and daring. Our story begins in Dazil Village Square.  
Chapter One: The Unknown Occurance  
  
Zacharias was sitting down eating an afternoon lunching while reading his monthly subscription of "Gear Magazine" one of which, he was quite interested in. He soon flipped the page after reading the section entitled "Gear Bloopers," and found what he had been looking for.  
  
"Alright!" Exclaimed Zacharias. "They FINALLY got the new Gear model XTX-12000. Sweet!" Soon after he yelped the news, Zaer was just around the corner, overhearing the news, and came running towards him.  
  
"Wha...what?! They finally got it?" Zaer asked also exuberant over the news.  
  
"Yes. I have been saving my money up for this very moment." He said.  
  
In this time, boys of their age could get the standard model Gears. Annually, the boys would enter in a Gear Tournament in which various other boys and girls would compete using their Gears. Not only were Zacharias and Zaer experts, but they had studied and customized their own Gears in the past. They were envied by most in their community of Dazil. This particular model, however, was a grand one. It not only has plenty of cargo space, but also is designed as a two seater. Making this make a great one for the two.   
  
"Well...when are you going to go by Grafite's and buy it?!" Zaer asked.  
  
"I will, I will, just calm down." Zacharias explained while closing the magazine. "First, I have to let my mother know that I am going to the shop and I will be back at 1500 hours."   
  
The boys both went to a small adobe-type hut which was apparently Zacharias' house.   
  
"Mom...mom!" Zacharias looked around the hut to find his mom in the kitchen. "Mom guess what?!" He asked.  
  
His mother's name was Krea. She has been a quiet woman ever since she got divorced when Zacharias was about  
ten years old. They both didn't take it to well at first, but soon learned to cope with it. His father's name was Jin.  
  
She turned and looked at both of the boys. "Oh. Hello there Zaer." She turned and opened the nearby window.   
"So what are you boys up to today?"  
  
"Mom you won't believe it! The Gear came in today." He explained while taking out the magazine and showing it  
to his mother.  
  
"Now hunny, you know how I feel about those thing..." She said.   
  
"I know, I know mom. But I have worked hard for it and REALLY want it." He proclaimed in an ill-tempered voice.  
  
"It is VERY safe. It has a built in safety-lock system that has been upgraded in this model mam." Zaer stated.  
  
"Well...if it's safe...then I don't see why not. Go ahead and get it." Krea said.  
  
Krea, though she knew that they were save and all, she still was a bit uptight. She went to every tournament  
without a problem, but in the back of her mind something just didn't connect correctly towards Gears.  
  
"REALLY?! Wow! Thanks mom" Zacharias said while running up and giving his mom a VERY tight hug. But before she could say "Your welcome," they were already heading for the door.  
  
They darted northward to a big metallic-type building. This was the Gear shop. It is known for it's great products,  
customers, and upbeat owner...  
  
"WAZZZUUPPP!" Grafite (the upbeat owner) said in a weird voice.  
  
"Hey Graf what's up?" Both the boys said.  
  
"Nothin' much boys, just got me a new shipment of Gears. And they are off the hook!" He answered.  
  
Zaer wonder off, as usual, and took a look around at the various equipment and parts.  
  
"Well...I am interested in that one right there" Zacharias said while pointing to a rather large, red, Gear in the  
back.  
  
"Ah. The XTX-12000?! That is da' bomb! They are selling like hotcakes! Unfortunately, that one is just a model little  
dude. My shipment got delayed, and the rest got shipped out to Lahan to a really weird dude...dude!" He said  
in a frantic yet friendly way.  
  
"Alright...'dude'...so all I have to do is go to Lahan and pick it up?" Zacharias asked.  
  
"Sure thing. If ya want I can hook you up with a couple of supplies to add to your Gear. They are sorta cheap,  
but work pretty darn well with that XTX." Grafite said.  
  
"I don't know if I..." Zacharias was about to finish when Grafite interrupted.  
  
"Ah come on! Just take em'...it's on me. I mean, you guys only come in here about 4 million times a day!" Grafite said.  
  
"Well alright, if you insist." Zacharias answered.  
  
"Alright than, follow me lil' man." Grafite said while walking away.   
  
He took Zacharias to a rather large corridor in the back and unlocked a door. Inside was a vast amount of supplies  
for Gears. He took down a empty box and filled it with two parts.  
  
"There ya go dude! Now you are officially...hooked up!" Grafite laughed and handed him the box.  
  
As Zacharias walked back towards the lobby, Zaer came up and grabbed him. He soon took him to a HUGE Gear  
that was pure black with shades of purple around it. Zacharias looked up astonished.  
  
"It can't be...is that what I think it is...?" He asked.  
  
"Yep...the XVX-15000...the cream of the crop, the daddy of them all, the best of the best, the..." He soon ended when he got slapped by Zacharias.  
  
"One day I will own that...and when I do I will own in the tournament." Zacharias said in a pleasant way.  
  
"Heh. Yeah right." Zaer showed the price to Zacharias.   
  
"Alright...maybe some DECADE I will own it..." He said. They both started to laugh and began heading towards the  
entrance. They were soon stopped by Grafite who waved goodbye.  
  
"See you little dudes later! Take care!"   
  
"Thanks a lot Graf!" The boys said.  
  
When they finally got out, they sat down to look at the stuff in the box.  
  
"What's in there?" Zaer asked.  
  
"It looks like a G-Vent and a G-Band." Zacharias answered back looking at them both.  
  
"Wow! Those will help the XTX out a ton!" Zaer said open-eyed.  
  
Zacharias began telling Zaer that they need to go to Lahan to get the model. So they both went back to Zacharias  
hut, told Krea, and went on their way. They stopped at a local shop and bought some fresh water and a bit of food  
with some money that Krea gave them. After that they bagan walking to Lahan. When they arrived, they noticed  
that is wasn't the bustling town they once remembered it to be...  
  
"Where is everyone?" Zaer asked in a calm voice.  
  
"I don...don't know...let's go check to see if anyone is at the Gear shop." He answered.   
  
They both began walking towards the shop and entered. When they got in a man in some forest green clothing  
was sitting in a chair with his back facing the other direction.  
  
"Ex...excuse me sir..." Zacharias said.  
  
"Hello?" Zacharias asked again in a deeper tone.  
  
The seat soon turned and the figure of a face came out of the dark. He looked like he had just gotten into a fight,  
his face was scratched up and beaten.  
  
"Please...help 'us'..." The man said.  
  
He began to get out of the seat but just dropped to the ground instead. He crawled towards them but stopped half  
way.  
  
"Please...help 'us..." The man said again.  
  
==============  
To be continued...  
==============  
  
Urobolus X: Well this is the end of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it. I will start on Chapter Two as soon as possible. This is my second Fic, and I would love to see some reviews on how it is going. Thanks a lot...DUDES! 


End file.
